


The Unregretful Love

by lora3210



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Confessions, M/M, Rawoong - Freeform, Youngjo wants to marry Hwanwoong, single parent family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Hwanwoong's mother left home with her boyfriend. Being alone in an empty house, Hwanwoong calls to Youngjo, who has said, "When you're left alone, I want to marry you."
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 20





	The Unregretful Love

**Author's Note:**

> Edith Piaf - Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien (<https://youtu.be/Q3Kvu6Kgp88>)  
> My second RaWoong fic. Hope you all enjoy this! :)

When Hwanwoong came back home from school, he found a post-it on the door. It's from his mother. 'I decided to live with Cheol-won. I'll come back when you accept him as your stepfather. I made kimchi stew. Heat and eat it for dinner.'

Hwanwoong tore it into pieces right away. The yellow paper pieces fell down feebly. 

The house was cleaner than any other day. Her mother must have cleaned it before leaving home. He went to the kitchen, opened the bottom shelf of the fridge to drink the water, and found that the beverages he likes were orderly aligned. Orange juice, apple juice, Coke, Sprite, choco milk, strawberry milk, etc. He opened the top shelf. Three packs of frozen beef, two pint-size ice cream tubs, and five frozen meals. Hwanwoong snorted. "Mom, you are stupid. Whatever you prepared for me, you must know that it won't be no use." He took out a water bottle and closed both shelves. The water in the plastic bottle was just less than one-third. With the cap off, he drank all the water at once.

Cheol-won was his mother's boyfriend. Hwanwoong wanted him to stay as her boyfriend, not his stepfather. Hwanwoong didn't like him for a few big reasons―he was stupid, tactless, childish, and ignorant. The only thing he could boast was his strength. Hwanwoong once asked his mother what made her love him. "Is it really his strength?" His mother said, "Oh, Hwanwoong, my son. The best man is a super strong man. You know why? Having sex with that man can make me feel much younger than now. Look at the wrinkles on my face! How poor I am!" 

Hwanwoong really wanted to jerk out like, "You still look like a middle-aged woman, mom," but couldn't do because, at least, he couldn't deny that her mood lightened more after she fell in love with him. That was good not only for her but for Hwanwoong as well. To see her humming with a bright look also made him feel better. No matter how capricious, daring, and selfish she was, he was her son.

But marriage was a different matter. For Hwanwoong, to live with that stupid man like Cheol-won must be such a troublesome thing. Hwanwoong objected to her second marriage. "What can he do for you? Can he clean the toilet well? Can he cook well? Or, can he earn a lot of money? He can't! What if you get pregnant? You think he'll afford everything?" 

Her mother answered with a sigh, "I have a baby now." Hwanwoong realized that everything was going wrong. "Oh, fuck."

For a few days, they even didn't talk. And she ran away from home.

Hwanwoong couldn't believe what had happened. But meanwhile, he thought it's just like her to commit that fucking thing. Hwanwoong wondered how valuable he had been for her. 'Was I only a picky son to her? But I just wanted her to marry someone better! How come doesn't she understand me? Shouldn't it be the first for her to understand me? What is love to her? To care about nobody? To follow him even though I was abandoned? Is that really love?'

He looked around the house. It was totally empty. He was perfectly alone. Something came up in his mind before some sadness visited him. 

Youngjo, who's a senior and also his close Hyung, often said to him. "When you're left alone, I want to marry you." 

Whenever he said this, Hwanwoong sneered at him. "Oh, Youngjo Hyung, I know how much you like me but, uh, before you think about the marriage, my mother should accept you. Even though my mother is freewheeling, she must faint when we get married."

But Youngjo's wishes were not discouraged. "Then, I'll do everything until she likes me. I love you much, Hwanwoong. My life goal is to marry you."

"There're many girls in the world. If you get married to me, you'll regret not being able to make your own family."  
"I won't regret it. To marry you is also a way to make a family. You know, society has been changed. There're many forms of family. We can also be one of them."  
"Aren't you interested in making your child?"  
"To live with you is enough."  
"You such a carefree person."  
"Whatever, I want to marry you."  
"Fuck, I won't. I hate a stupid person like you."

Youngjo said, pointing himself with his index finger, "But someday you'll need this stupid person. Everyone becomes alone in the end."  
"You'll love me until that time?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Idiot. You're a super idiot."  
"Yeah, I'm an idiot who loves only you."  
"Fucking gross."

In a silent, empty air, Hwanwoong realized the idiot was right. But regardless of how he could know the time would come, to bear the silence was such a tough thing to him. He needed somebody to talk with. Thinking something for a while, he made a phone call to Youngjo. As soon as he got the call, Hwanwoong, as if there's no need to listen to his words, said, "I'm alone now."

About 20 minutes later, Hwanwoong could hear someone press the doorbell twice. He opened the door and Youngjo suddenly reached out his hands to hug him. Hwanwoong didn't resist.

They sat together on the grey couch. "I couldn't buy anything. As I heard your voice, I, I thought nothing but running to you."  
"You did a good job."  
"You don't need to say what happened. I can guess it."  
"Your guess will be right."  
"So, tell me what you want to say."

Instead of telling the feelings about what his mother had done, Hwanwoong asked, "What is love?"

"Love?"  
"What is love to you?"  
"Uh, I can't tell it in one word. But, if I have to define it, it's like, uh, being with you whenever you need me."  
"And marrying me."  
"Of course."  
"Don't you care about others?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you follow me whatever happens?"  
"Sure."  
"What I'm saying now is also a form of love?"  
"Right."  
"Fuck, why?"  
"Because it's love!"  
"So, that means she abandoned me because of her love! She didn't care about me and finally followed fucking Kim Cheol-won to leave me alone. She even won't regret what she has done! What am I to her? What am I?"

Hwanwoong realized that he was losing his temper. He rubbed his one cheek with his small fist. It was hot. "I'm sorry."

"Hwanwoong, listen. Your mother's love for Mr.Kim is also a form of love. There's no way to deny it. But I think it's..it's love that hurt somebody. I mean, not good love. I think she'll realize that she did wrong. And even she won't, I think..."  
"You think?"  
"You'll be okay."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'll be with you."  
"……."  
"I'll do whatever to make you feel better."

No agitation in Youngjo's eyes. Hwanwoong stared at them for a while. It was hardly necessary to say that he's fucking handsome. He felt like being absorbed into his eyes. They came closer, more closer to Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong closed his eyes in spite of himself. The soft lips touched his ones. It was hot, like the temperature of his rosy cheeks. 

Two lips were separated. Hwanwoong said like murmuring, "Promise not to regret anything."  
Youngjo made a smile. It was gleaming like a little star in the night sky. "I do, if you accept me."

Hwanwoong felt like understanding his mother a little bit, even though he was still unhappy with her marriage and pregnancy. But he hoped someday both of them to understand each other, whether it would be perfect or not. He looked down. Youngjo's hands were holding his. It was too warm to shake off. 'She might have wanted this warmth,' thought he. 

"Do you like kimchi stew?" Hwanwoong asked. His heart was beating fast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thx :)


End file.
